<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captivated by the view by Remese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994725">Captivated by the view</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remese/pseuds/Remese'>Remese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Photography, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remese/pseuds/Remese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me, may I sit?” Emma woke up from her daydreaming, when she realized the brunette was clearly talking to her.<br/>“O… of course.” She answered, straightening her posture, quickly scanning the woman.<br/>She was wearing a navy jumpsuit, her hair effortlessly fall over her shoulders, red lipstick complimenting her dark hair and eyebrows.<br/>“Beautiful isn’t it?” The mysterious stranger asked with a smile.<br/>“Yes, the lighting in this room is just gorgeous. It makes the whole place more spacious then it actually is.” Emma rambled, taking her gaze back to the room.<br/>The brunette smile grew as she watched the younger one.<br/>“Sorry. I’m a little more captivated by this view then I should be.” Emma apologized with a shy smile, realizing the woman was probably just trying to make a small talk.<br/>“Who defines how captivated you should be by something that caught your attention?” The brunette asked rather flirtatiously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma scoffed as she pushed the crowded café’s glass doors open in hurry, while trying to wiggle herself into her coat. </p><p>“So this is it?” She heard her girlfriend’s broken voice. “You are leaving without a word.” She stopped, her back facing the person she adored and cherished in the past year. The one who she have forgiven a thousand times already without doubting a single drop of the love her girlfriend clamed to feel for her. </p><p>“You won’t even look at me?” Ruby’s voice was shaky. Drunken. </p><p>Emma closed her eyes, and turned around to face her. </p><p>“You are drunk.” She pointed out sourly.</p><p>“Come on Babe, why do you have to be so fucking stiff all the time? It’s a party, you are supposed to get drunk.” Ruby approached slowly with a dazed grin. “It’s your night.” She whispered as she reached for Emma’s hands. “Your big night.” </p><p>“So why couldn’t you just let it be my night for once?” Emma asked, letting her anger and sadness take over. </p><p>Ruby was a party girl. She was always the center of the attention. She was smart, successful, and breathtakingly beautiful. Everyone was drown to her.</p><p>“Do you think I enjoy being here with all these people?” She defended. “Do you think I like schmoozing with all those assholes?” She asked. </p><p>“Great, so you presentence on your girlfriend’s first photo exhibition is basically a favor?” Emma asked in disbelief as she took a step back. </p><p>“Can’t you see how proud I am?” Her girlfriend asked between tears. </p><p>“So why couldn’t you just be happy for me and for one freaking Friday, stay sober?” Emma let a single tear fall as she clenched her jaw watching Ruby’s reaction.</p><p>“You are such a control freak.” Ruby threw the painful words Emma already heard a thousand times before. The blonde turned around to leave, when Ruby’s strong hand caught her arm. </p><p>“Where are you even going?” She asked rather aggressively. </p><p>“I am sleeping at Elsa’s tonight.” She stated coldly, pulling her arm free from her girlfriend’s strong hold. </p><p>“Yes, ditch me for the friend who didn’t even bothered to show up tonight.” Ruby rambled angrily. “I hope you realize one day that she’s just using you. You are so much better than her!”</p><p>“She couldn’t get off work.” Emma defended the girl she grew up with. “She was there for me whenever I needed her.” Emma mumbled. </p><p>“Yeah? When was the last time she got you a drink, or give you a ride? You guys don’t even go out together anymore.” </p><p>“You have no idea how many times she dragged me out of deep shit Rubes. How many times she held me while I cried myself to sleep.” Emma defended her friend once again.</p><p>“So maybe you should go and date her.” Ruby yelled this time, spreading her arms out. </p><p>“I don’t understand the reason of your jealousy and she is my foster sister! Whatever, I need to have this conversation when you are sobered up. So please order an Uber and go home okay? I will see you in the morning. I just need air.” Emma said, giving up on her anger. She loved this woman with all her heart but this relationship was eating her alive. </p><p>“Whatever.” Ruby nod angrily, and made her way back to the café. </p><p>Emma sighed as she watched the brunette return to a group of people, and take a random girl’s offer, drinking from her whiskey.</p><p>Emma decided to walk to Elsa’s workplace while she tried to clear her head. She could use some air, and it’s not for another hours when Elsa would get off work. </p><p>She made her way towards Boston’s historical Public Garden she spent most of her free time. She took in the scent of the trees, wet dirt and grass as she made her way towards the lake. She walked up to the bridge and stopped for a second to appreciate the silence and nature around her. Boston’s little escape.</p><p>Can I sleep at yours? - She texted her friend.</p><p>What happened? I won’t get off work for another few hours Em, but you can always get my keys, and go up to my apartment. –Elsa’s reply came quickly. </p><p>Emma sighed as she put her phone back into her pocket. She really needed her friend right now. Slowly she noticed raindrops on the water under the bridge, and the rain got intense quickly leaving Emma with no choice but to run towards the 5 star hotel at the side of the park where Elsa was working at. </p><p>“Miss!” The elder doorman greeted the blonde as she rushed towards the entrance.  </p><p>Emma quickly mumbled a hello as she entered the building, and she made her way towards the reception in the surprisingly crowded lounge. </p><p>“Hello Emma, how are you?” Elsa’s coworker greeted her kindly. </p><p>“Hey, good thank you. How are you Graham?” She asked the young man. </p><p>“Good, just got a little busy tonight. Elsa’s helping out upstairs in the conference hall.”</p><p>“I was about to ask what’s going on.” Emma chuckled. “Can I wait for her here at the lounge?” </p><p>“Wouldn’t want a lady to get cold in this whimsical weather.” He was charming really. A little too charming for Emma’s liking. </p><p>Emma nod with a slight smile, and walked towards the only free table in the longue by the wall sized windows. She took off her coat and took a seat adjusting her red tight fit dress she wore for the opening night. </p><p>I’m here, at the entrance. Can you possibly get a break within an hour?-She hit send. </p><p>I’ll try to sneak downstairs in a few.-the answer came quickly once again. </p><p>Emma turned around to see herself in the glass window as it reflected the light. Her hair was an absolute mess as the rain turned it wavy. She sighed and laid her back against the red wool backrest and let herself take in the interior for a second. She loved the rich yet elegant design. The colors, the shapes, the smell. This place was like a fairyland castle. </p><p>“Excuse me, may I sit?” Emma woke up from her daydreaming, when she realized the brunette was clearly talking to her. </p><p>“O… of course.” She answered, straightening her posture, quickly scanning the woman. </p><p>She was wearing a navy jumpsuit, her hair effortlessly fall over her shoulders, red lipstick complimenting her dark hair and eyebrows. </p><p>“Beautiful isn’t it?” The mysterious stranger asked with a smile. </p><p>“Yes, the lighting in this room is just gorgeous. It makes the whole place more spacious then it actually is.” Emma rambled, taking her gaze back to the room.</p><p>The brunette smile grew as she watched the younger one. </p><p>“Sorry. I’m a little more captivated by this view then I should be.” Emma apologized with a shy smile, realizing the woman was probably just trying to make a small talk. </p><p>“Who defines how captivated you should be by something that caught your attention?” The brunette asked rather flirtatiously. </p><p>“Can’t argue with that.” Emma gave her a shy smile, realizing the woman must have though she was flirting with her.</p><p>“I’m Regina.” The brunette introduced herself with a smirk on her face. “Dr. Regina Mills.”</p><p>“Emma Swan.” </p><p>“So. Emma Swan. What did you think about the last study about bullying and victimization?” She popped the question. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Emma almost busted out in laughter, and Regina quickly realized her mistake. </p><p>“Oh, you’re not here for the conference. Are you?” She realized. </p><p>“Did you think so?” Emma was giggling. </p><p>“On my defense, 99% of these people are here for the conference.” She stated with a smile. </p><p>“So, what’s this conference about, that prevents my best friend from getting off work in time?” Emma asks with a bold smile. </p><p>“Behavioral Sciences.” The words rolled easily from Regina’s tongue. </p><p>“Well I’m certainly not qualified in the world of psychology. I might have made much better choices throughout my life if I was.” Emma admitted with a slight smile. </p><p>A delicious sound hit her ears when she found the other woman laugh across the table. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a… misbelief. Trust me. But what makes you say that?” Regina inquired. </p><p>“God, don’t do that.” Emma covered her face with her hands, and she felt her face flash.</p><p>“Do what?” Regina’s eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Talk like a psyche? Analyzing?”</p><p>“Well I am a psyche Emma, I talk like a psyche. But I was not analyzing you.” The brunette smiled at the childlike behavior. </p><p>Emma shrugged as she kept smiling at the captivating stranger.</p><p>“So? Tell me about yourself.” The brunette requested.</p><p>“There’s really nothing to tell. I am as average as it can go.” </p><p>“I would call you modest, shy even. But definitely not average.” Regina complimented holding Emma’s gaze. </p><p>“Thanks.” Emma said, and laid her back against the backrest once again, her eyes stuck to the brunettes. </p><p>“So what are you doing here?” Regina didn’t give up. “Are you picking up your friend from work?” Regina asked, breaking the eye connection. </p><p>“Sort of.” Emma nod. “I had a big event today, and things went a little off way so I came here for some… emotional support?” She admitted. </p><p>“Would you like to talk about your night?” Regina asked kindly. </p><p>“I don’t need therapy Dr. Mills.” Emma shook her head, with a half-smile, and her comment made the brunette laugh once again. </p><p>“I wasn’t offering therapy. You need a friend. The one you were searching for is quite busy at the moment if I gathered right, so how about I get you a drink down at the bar and you tell me whatever’s bothering you.” She replied, smiling ear to ear. </p><p>“Actually I don’t want to talk about my night.” Emma bit on her lower lip, she wasn’t found of psychologists at all. </p><p>“Well then we can talk about anything.” Regina smiled and held her hand to offer support for Emma, getting up. </p><p>For Emma’s surprise, she led her all the way towards the bar without letting go of the gentle touch, their fingers loosely interlocked. </p><p>“What would you like to drink?” She asked, looking over her shoulder, her hair falling into her eyes when they stopped in front of the bar counter. </p><p>Emma was much more distracted with the view of this beautiful woman in the bar’s faded, yellow lights, then the bar’s drink menu. </p><p>“Emma?” Regina asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Sorry, whatever you have.” She said when she snapped out of her gaze. </p><p>“You don’t seem like a wine girl.” Regina flashed a studying look. </p><p>“Surprise me.” Emma smiled. “I’ll take a seat over there.” She pointed toward a free table around the middle of the room. </p><p>Regina soon appeared with two glasses of Apple Martini. </p><p>“Do I look like a Martini girl?” Emma challenged taking the glass. </p><p>“You don’t look like any kind of alcohol girl to be honest.” Regina replied easily. </p><p>“I do like beer.” Emma shrugged with grin plastered on her face. </p><p>“Ugh.” Regina flashed an awfully offended look. </p><p>“I’m just joking.” Emma laughed on the brunette’s reaction. “I do enjoy the taste. What I don’t enjoy is what it does to people.” Emma confessed. </p><p>“Dr. Mills!” A man in his fifties quickly made his way towards them, drawing both of the woman’s attention away from each other. His voice was deep and the way he said her name was somehow disturbing to Emma. “Fancy seeing you here!” He said, and stopped next to their table. Way too close for what Emma felt comfortable with. </p><p>“Dr. De Paulo.”  Regina answered coldly, flashing a scornful look towards the man. “Likewise.” She added, but Emma felt like the air froze around them. </p><p>“I’m hoping to see you in Rome soon.” He tried to make small talk. </p><p>“Of course, I will be presenting my latest study.” Regina replied.   </p><p>“Ah, best wishes for that!” He seemed rather intimidated now. “Well ladies, have a lovely night.” He said, looking at Emma for a second. </p><p>“You too.” Regina replied, and watched the man leave. </p><p>“Wow, I wouldn’t like to be your enemy.” Emma giggled, and watched as Regina’s eyes flash to her, and a smile spread on her face. </p><p>“Why so? Was I a little cold?” She asked sheepishly. </p><p>“A little cold? More like the freaking Evil Queen.” Emma expressed. </p><p>“Be careful what you’re saying.” Regina warned playfully. </p><p>“Why? Will you turn me into stone?” Emma mocked with a playful smile lingering on her face. </p><p>“Oh, I have very different plans for you Miss Swan.” Regina answered, looking deeply into the blonde’s eyes, getting Emma a little uncomfortable or rather intimidated.</p><p>“Oh.” Emma found her blushing before having a sip of her drink. “So…” </p><p>“So- “Regina cut her off. “Tell me about your big event.” She said, and raised her glass to her lips. </p><p>“I had my very first photo show today in an art café.” Emma said smiling. “Nothing big, really. But it’s a very popular place so a lot of people could get to know my work.” </p><p>“Oh wow Emma, congratulations.” Regina raised her glass to say cheers. </p><p>“Thanks.” She said, raising her glass to meet Regina’s. </p><p>“So what went wrong?” Regina inquired, after taking another sip of her martini. </p><p>“Well, nothing went wrong with the event thankfully. Everyone seemed to like my work.” Emma stated, then took a second break. “Girl trouble.” Emma confessed shortly, looking down into her glass. </p><p>“Girl trouble, or girlfriend trouble?” Regina quickly recognized the situation, throwing back her head, and raised her chin watching the blonde. </p><p>“Girlfriend.” Emma confirmed. “She… she thinks Fridays are only about drinking and I’m just so tired of having to run the same rounds with her, take care of someone all the time. It was supposed to be my nigh. But she manages to make it all about her one way or other.” Emma explained. </p><p>“Seems like she has a drinking problem.” Regina stated her diagnosis unpleasantly.  </p><p>“No she has an attention problem.” Emma corrected, and Regina nod understandingly.</p><p>“Do you love her?” Regina asked, trying to watch carefully every reaction the blonde makes. </p><p>“I loved her.” Emma shrugged her shoulders. “Now? All I know is we are on very different pages.” Emma confessed. At this point she was fighting the pressure in her chest that has been hunting her all night. </p><p>“Sometimes loving each other doesn’t mean knowing what the best is for the other. Some people can never give the other what they need.” Regina explained softly. “But I truly hope it’s not the case with you two.” She added politely. </p><p>Emma just nod, feeling regret for sharing this with the stranger.  </p><p>“Was she always like this?” Regina asked softly.</p><p>“No, God no. Or maybe. I don’t know. I was living in these pink clouds...” Emma chuckled sourly. “I don’t know anything anymore.” Emma sighed. </p><p>“It’s okay to feel confused Emma.” </p><p>“Sorry I’m not the type of person who vents to strangers all the time.”</p><p>“I can tell, dear.” Regina assured. </p><p>“Or to anyone to be exact.” Emma added.</p><p>“You can talk to me anytime.” </p><p>“Thank you.” The younger hummed. “I already hate myself for telling you.” She admitted. </p><p>“You shouldn’t. Everyone deserves to be heard.” Regina smiles, reaching out for the blonds hand to squeeze it. </p><p>A few seconds of happy silence fall between them and Emma was struggling with keeping her mouth shut.</p><p>“I really want to take your picture now.” Emma said suddenly letting out a chuckle for suddenly changing the topic. </p><p>“My picture? Why?” Regina’s eyebrows run up. </p><p>“The way the warm light touches your olive skin and how the red lipstick compliments it… and that scar, above your lip… I… I wish I had my camera with me right now.” Emma explained. </p><p>“You are something else Miss Swan.” Regina’s cheeks flashed slightly as she took the last sip of her drink. “You must show me your work sometime.” She smiled. “But you are not taking my picture.” She addressed seriously. </p><p>“Why?” Emma asked. “You are stunning. Radiant. Truly.” She said truthfully, looking into those deep brown irises, she suddenly felt drown to. </p><p>“Ladies!” Another man approached them. He seemed drunken, as he tried to make his way towards them. </p><p>“Mr. Cassidy!” Regina greeted him rather annoyed, and withdrew her hand from Emma’s, getting Emma confused from the sudden change. </p><p>“Dr. Cassidy now, actually.” He corrected cockily. </p><p>“Well congratulations.” Regina nod her head unpleasantly. </p><p>“Can I invite you and your… friend for a drink maybe?” He offered, taking a look at Emma. </p><p>“No thank you. We are leaving.” Regina stated. </p><p>“We are?” Emma asked with a little disappointment. She didn’t want to leave yet. </p><p>“Yes, we are. Come on.” She ordered, and Emma silently followed her out of the bar. </p><p>“Who was this?” She asked Regina. </p><p>“Just a very annoying student of mine.” Regina said, and slowed down her steps as they reached the longue again. “Would you like to come upstairs?” She offered. “I didn’t want another idiot barge into our conversation.” She explained. </p><p>“I...” </p><p>“I have the minifridge loaded.” She added with a smile. </p><p>“Okay. One more drink.” Emma agreed.</p><p>Soon they were on the 4th floor, and Emma was following this stranger into her hotel room. How does that even make her look? </p><p>“Wow.” She expressed as she looked around in the humongous room. </p><p>“I know. Perks of working on Columbia.” Regina chuckled, and opened the mini fridge.</p><p>“So, correct me if I’m wrong… you are a professor on Columbia?” Emma asked sheepishly while taking a seat on the couch. </p><p>“Correct.” Regina replied shortly. </p><p>“What are you teaching?” Emma inquired suddenly feeling the need to get to know this woman. </p><p>“Attention and Perception, and Thinking and decision-making.” She replied. “Are you interested in psychology?” </p><p>“I took a few courses in college.” Emma answered. </p><p>“So what about you? Is photography a full time job for you?” Regina inquired while pouring the drinks.</p><p>“Ah no, unfortunately not. I work as a social worker. I have only a few photo-shoots a month, and the rest is hobby.”</p><p>“What made you choose to become a social worker?”</p><p>“I didn’t really know what to do with my life after graduating high school, and my foster mother who is also a social worker pushed me to go to college.” Emma paused. “I grew up in foster care, well Ingrid adopted me, Elsa who’s my friend and her sister Anna when I was 17.” She explained. “I guess I just wanted to help kids who are in the same situation as I was in while growing up.” She said. “I had a lot of foster parents and siblings, and it was really hard to find anyone who was in my corner. I guess I just want these kids to have someone they can count on.” Emma explained. </p><p>“I am sorry to hear that.” Regina’s face expression change, as she handed a glass of cold beverage to Emma, and sat down next to Emma on the crème sofa. </p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that look.” Emma laughed. “It made me who I am today.” </p><p>“Well it would be nice if every kid, coming out from foster care was like you Emma.” Regina mused, brushing a lock of hair behind the blonde’s ear. </p><p>“You are awfully touchy.” Emma laughed awkwardly, when she felt her cheeks flash. </p><p>“Awfully touchy? Is it awful though?” Regina mumbled, letting her fingers wonder into Emma’s hair, rubbing hear head slowly. </p><p>“It is soothing.” Emma confessed, leaning into the brunette’s touch. </p><p>“That was the point.” Regina hummed, and her smile grew as she watched the younger close her eyes. </p><p>“I can feel your eyes on me Regina.” Emma gasped, without opening her eyes. </p><p>“Sorry.” Regina mumbled. </p><p>Emma shook her head, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. </p><p>“No.” She paused. “Don’t be.” </p><p>Emma’s breath was caught in her lungs when she opened her eyes, and the brunette was just inches away from her. She could feel the warmth and the scent of her skin. Regina brushed her nose against Emma’s temple, as she placed a gentle kiss on her cheekbone. Emma breathed out harshly as she felt Regina’s other hand brush her cheek, before she placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips, creating a tingly feeling inside Emma’s stomach.</p><p>“Regina.” Emma praised. “I can’t.” Emma pulled away before the brunette pushed it too far.</p><p>“I know.” Regina smiled “I’m sorry. The drinks must have gotten to me. I had a few earlier.” She explained, but her hand never left Emma’s hair. “And I guess I got a little captivated by the view too.” She smirked. </p><p>“You are so…”</p><p>“What?” Regina asked seductively. </p><p>“Irresistible.” Emma blurted out. </p><p>“You are doing a great job so far, dear.” Regina teased. </p><p>“It’s because I am a control freak apparently.” Emma joked repeating Ruby’s words. </p><p>“Is that so?” Regina raised her eyebrows flashing a devilish smile. “I think I know a way or two to change that.” She offered seductively. </p><p>“Stop.” Emma laughed. “Ugh. You really are the Evil Queen.” </p><p>“You can’t blame me for trying.” The brunette defended herself. Comfortable silence fell between the two women. </p><p>“How long are you staying in Boston?” Emma asked quietly. </p><p>“Until Sunday. I’ve never been here before.” </p><p>“What? It’s not the end of the world.” Emma expressed. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Need a tour-guide?” Emma offered with a smile. </p><p>“I’d love one. Blonde. Preferably.” Regina answered flirtatiously. </p><p>“I’ll sign up Elsa for the job then.” Emma laughed.</p><p>“Smartass.” </p><p>“Fuck.” Emma’s eyes widened. “Elsa.” Emma realized she forgot her friend. </p><p>“Call her.” Regina laughed. </p><p>“Just give me a sec.” Emma agreed and took out her phone. She had 6 missed calls from Ruby and two from Elsa. </p><p>She ignored her girlfriend’s calls and messages, and opened the window to the terrace. Cold air suddenly hit her skin but she didn’t bother she dialed her friend’s number she knew by heart. </p><p>“Where are you Em?” Elsa picked up harshly. “And who’s the brunette with you? Graham saw you two go upstairs together.” Elsa rambled. </p><p>“Els. I’m sorry. I just met her, and yes I’m in her room. Just for a drink.”</p><p>“Wow. Who are you and what did you do to my friend?” Elsa laughed. “Look I’m off work in a few, if you still want to sleep at mine.” Elsa said. “Only. If you still want to sleep at mine.” She added. </p><p>“I… should.” Emma quickly thought. </p><p>“Ems, you should check your girlfriend’s Instagram.” Elsa said unsurely.</p><p>Emma immediately opened Instagram and clicked on Ruby’s story. She was basically wrapped around a blond girl in a club, kissing her cheek dangerously close to her lips in a short video.</p><p>“Fucking hell.” Emma murmured, and put the phone back to her ears. </p><p>“Didn’t you just leave her at the café like an hour ago?” Elsa asked unsurely. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter Els, I’ll text you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Emma don’t do anything stupid ple…” Emma hung up on the call. She didn’t need to hear her friends worried words, she knew she was over the point which she could return from. </p><p>“Aren’t you cold?” Regina quickly came outside with Emma’s coat in her hands, and wrapped it around the blonde’s shoulders. </p><p>Emma turned around and stared into the dark confused irises for a second before she quickly took a step closer and she crashed her lips to Regina’s ruthlessly, her right hand cupping Regina’s cheek, the other pulling her closer by her waist. There was nothing tender about it. It was a desperate last scream, the last drop in the ocean. Emma felt like she needed this stranger more than anything in her life right now. What was she even doing?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma.” Regina husked, breaking the rushed kiss for a second, but Emma didn’t let her go so easily, and pulled her back right away. “Emma! What happened?” She asked breaking the kiss once again pushing the blonde off as she tried to search for answers in the green irises. Emma’s lips parted as she watched the older woman. </p>
<p>“This is why you brought me into your room, right?” Emma asked the brunette hesitantly, who was too confused to answer. “Fuck me then.” Emma plead drily. <br/>Regina’s face flinched, and took a step back trying to figure out the scenario.</p>
<p>“Okay. Do you want me to leave then?” Emma asked impatiently after a few seconds of silence.</p>
<p>“No.” Regina answered, analyzing the girl whose green irises were filled with anger and pain. “No Emma. But I don’t want to be tomorrow’s regret either.” She clarified calmly brushing the back of her hand on Emma’s cheek, wiping away a tear that just appeared in the corner of her eyes, confirming Regina’s intuition.</p>
<p>“No regrets here.” Emma assured, but her eyes told everything, and Regina was not buying her bullshit.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Regina asked in a soft whisper, taking one step closer, but Emma’s jaw clenched, not allowing one word to leave her mouth. “This isn’t worth it, Emma you know it. I don’t want to hurt you.” Regina said, raising the girl’s chin gently, so their eyes could meet again. “Trust me.” She added softer.  </p>
<p>“The damage has already been done Regina.” Emma husked. “There’s nothing you can do to make it worse.” She assured. </p>
<p>“Yes, of course there is. Emma, you are trying to take revenge for something. I figured that, but why? It won’t make you feel any better, I can tell you that. You are better than this. You proved it just a second ago.” Regina assured. </p>
<p>Emma stayed silent for a second, watching the brunette. </p>
<p>“Isn’t this a way of moving on? Grieving my relationship?” Emma asked the psychologist, making Regina’s soft smile grow. </p>
<p>“It could be a step on the long way, yes.” She said. “But definitely not the first one. You have to end a relationship before you want to grieve it, Dear. You should not torture each other.” She explained, gently taking Emma’s hand. “Come in, and let’s talk it through.” She offered, gently stroking the blonde’s hand. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk.” Emma’s voice was deep. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Regina said, pulling her into her room, then closing the balcony’s door. “You don’t have to. But I’m not going to have sex with you.” Regina stated. </p>
<p>“You wanted to just a few seconds ago. Why are you playing hard to get now?” Emma asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, I would take you in a heartbeat. Is that, what you need to hear right now?” Regina asked impatiently.</p>
<p>“Not if it’s not true.” Emma shrugged. </p>
<p>“You are an idiot Miss Swan.” Regina chuckled. “This. This can’t happen for your own good. Not tonight.” She added with a half-smile on the blonde.</p>
<p>“W…”</p>
<p>“Okay Swan, shut up. Come on, take a shower it will help you calm your nerves. There’s an extra towel, and I can lend you some clean clothes for the night.” Regina said. Emma watched the brunette with her jaw hung open for a few seconds. “I’m not sending you home like this.” </p>
<p>“Why are you even doing this?” The younger asked.</p>
<p>“Because you deserve better Emma.” Regina answered softly. “You deserve better than a girlfriend who chased you into my bed tonight, and you deserve better then someone who could take advantage of you while you are vulnerable.” She explained gently. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Emma breathed out shakily.</p>
<p>“A hot shower will be good for you, go on.” Regina repeated. “Tell me if you need anything.” She smiled at the blonde. </p>
<p>Emma nod walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind herself, laying her back against it. She was losing her mind and she couldn’t be more thankful for Regina stopping her. <br/>She looked into the mirror facing this pale and broken version of herself for a second. This person wasn’t her anymore. She was stronger than this. She haven’t cried in years.<br/>She undressed, and stepped under the hot water, letting it run down her body. She wasn’t found of showers, they brought up some uncomfortable memories of the orphanage, but she had to admit that hot water felt good on her skin. She soon finished, and she stepped out of the shower with her hair wet and wavy. She grabbed the towel that seemed untouched, and dried her hair with it gently. She wrapped it around herself before she stepped back to Regina’s room, who was sitting on the bed, her back laid on a huge pillow, her eyes focused on the TV. She immediately turned the volume down when she saw the blonde entering the room. </p>
<p>“That was quick.” She smiled at her. </p>
<p>“Yeah…. You…promised some clothes.” Emma said shyly, still standing at the doorway. </p>
<p>“Oh that? That was just to convince you to stay the night. ” Regina smiled devilishly, confusing Emma once again. The brunette laughed and walked to her suitcase. “I’m just joking Emma. Here you go. You are pretty shy for someone who just a minute ago was ready to have sex.” She said, taking a soft material shirt, and a pair of shorts, giving them to Emma. </p>
<p>“I….” Emma stopped watching the woman smile. “You got me really scared there, Your Majesty.” She answered sarcastically, as she took the clothes. Regina bit her lip as she watched the blonde leave back to the bathroom, trying to convince herself that she’s doing the right thing.  </p>
<p>Emma exited the bathroom in Regina’s clothes, and waited for Regina’s reaction for a second, smiling at the woman. </p>
<p>“You look good in my clothes Miss Swan.” She stated satisfying Emma’s hopes, and she stood up. “A little too good.” She whispered mostly to herself before she took out her own silk nightgown, and made her way towards the bathroom. “Give me five.” She said, and Emma nod, sitting on the bed. </p>
<p>It took about twenty minutes for Regina to return to the room, and Emma patiently waited her sitting on the left side of the bed, trying to untangle her wavy locks with her hands. </p>
<p>“You are going to sleep in that?” Emma mused at the woman when she appeared from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“You prefer me to take it off?” She teased, causing Emma to swallow, and watching her reaction she chuckled and sat beside Emma in the bed. </p>
<p>“So what are you going to do about your girl trouble?” She asked Emma directly mimicking the way Emma mentioned her girlfriend the first time. </p>
<p>“Getting right to the point I see.” Emma laughed awkwardly, and Regina just shrugged her shoulders smiling, waiting for Emma’s answer. </p>
<p>“Well you made it clear. I need to end my relationship if I want to grieve it. And that’s what I want. No more fights, no more anxiety, no more tears. I just don’t know….” She paused.</p>
<p>“You don’t know how to do it?” Regina asked. </p>
<p>“No, I know what I need to say to her. I just know that she has this way of….”</p>
<p>“Manipulating you into taking her back?” </p>
<p>“I was going to say, convincing me… but that sounds accurate.” Emma confirmed. </p>
<p>“Emma you love her, of course she will try to take advantage of that.” Regina said.</p>
<p>“I will say what I need to say, pack my stuff and leave.” Emma decided. </p>
<p>“Do you have somewhere to stay?” Regina asked concernedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Elsa usually lets me crush at her place, and I could always go back to Ingrid as well while I find a new place.” Emma explained.</p>
<p>“Your mom, right?” Regina asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we can say that.” Emma chuckled. </p>
<p>“You must love her a lot.” Regina smiled. </p>
<p>“She… did a lot for us. She’s the closest thing I had to a family. She’s more like the big sister then a mom though, but I’m happy with that.” </p>
<p>“Do you know anything about your birth-parents?” Regina asked wondering.</p>
<p>“They left me on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere in Main wrapped in a blanket with the name Emma on it.” Emma said. </p>
<p>“Oh dear God.” Regina’s eyed widened. </p>
<p>“It’s just so paradox. Why would you name a child if you are going to leave her to die?” She asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m sorry Emma.” Regina said, and wrapped an arm around the blonde comfortingly. Emma didn’t need comfort. Not after all these years. All she needed was answers that she was never going to get. She appreciated Regina’s gesture though and hesitantly moved towards her, laying her head on Regina’s chest.</p>
<p>“I don’t even wonder about it anymore. But growing up I imagined them. I imagined my parents appearing at the orphanage one day, claiming me as their daughter. I imagined I was kidnapped or something. But there was no one coming for me, so I had to grow up and deal with it.”</p>
<p>“I am so sorry Emma.” Regina whispered, gently stroking Emma’s wet hair. She knew wanted to do that the second she laid eyes on the blonde. </p>
<p>“It’s the past.” Emma shrugged.</p>
<p>“What happened to Elsa’s parents?” Regina asked. </p>
<p>“They died in a car accident when Elsa was 15 and Anna was 12. Ingrid is their aunt. She was about to adopt me when the accident happened and she had to decide to take the two girls too. There was no one left for them.” Emma explained. “I thought she has given up on me. That her family would be more important. Then one day to the other I was adopted. On the same day when Ingrid agreed to be Elsa’s and Anna’s guardian. She was…. Taking all of us in.”  </p>
<p>“She must be an amazing woman.” </p>
<p>“She is.” Emma smiled, letting comfortable silence fall between them. She was listening the Regina’s heartbeat for a few seconds before she raised her head to look at the brunette. “Tell me about your family.” </p>
<p>“My family?” Regina gasped, meeting Emma’s curious eyes. “My family is a very dysfunctional one, but after your story I feel like there’s no place to complain here.” Regina smiled.</p>
<p>“Come on, you know everything about me already.” Emma encouraged. </p>
<p>“There’s truly not much to tell Dear. My father passed away years ago, I barely talk to my mother and I have a half-sister who hates me for existing. I don’t really stress about it.” Regina explained. </p>
<p>“So what do you stress about?” Emma asked. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“You can’t tell me there’s only you and your job.” </p>
<p>“I never said that.” Regina chuckled. “But my job consumes most of my time, yes.”</p>
<p>“Do you have someone?” Emma asked directly.</p>
<p>“Emma…”</p>
<p>“No point in lying. I can tell. I could always tell if someone lied to me.” Emma warned playfully.</p>
<p>“My life is really not as interesting as yours.” Regina stated calmly.</p>
<p>“I am trying to get to know you too, but you are so closed up. It’s like talking to a wall.” Emma said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Emma I don’t want to talk about my life.” Regina said harshly.</p>
<p>“Okay. Sorry.” Emma nod, and stayed quiet for a few seconds. “You asked me to trust you. I do. But I hope you know that you can trust me too.”</p>
<p>“I know… I am just not used to talking about myself to…” She paused. </p>
<p>“To those who you have one night stands with? You made it clear it won’t happen between us so how about we talk as friends?” </p>
<p>“Why do you want to get to know me so much?” Regina’s frowned. </p>
<p>“Cause.” Emma stated.</p>
<p>“Emma your reasoning needs a little more work Dear.” Regina chuckled. </p>
<p>“Cause I want to be your friend too.”</p>
<p>“I’m a really difficult person to be friends with Emma.” Regina answered coolly. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to push you, I just don’t get it.” Emma said softly.</p>
<p>“There’s really nothing important to share Emma.” </p>
<p>"Are you married or something?” Emma asked raising her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Regina stated firmly.  </p>
<p>“Oh.” Emma gasped.</p>
<p>“What?” Regina asked. </p>
<p>“Nothing.” Emma said. “I’m just wondering… Do you love them though?” She asked, ignoring Regina’s lie.</p>
<p>Regina gasped.</p>
<p>“If you ask the woman who married him, then yes. If you ask the woman who caught him cheating with her own sister, then no. Not at all.”</p>
<p>“So you are here with me for the same reason I stayed here with you?” </p>
<p>“I’m not trying to take revenge. As long as he comes home for dinner in time, I couldn’t care less who he’s sleeping with.”</p>
<p>“Are you happy like that?” </p>
<p>“It’s for the best.” </p>
<p>“The best for who?” Emma asked confusedly. </p>
<p>“Emma you are not at the place where you can question my decisions. It’s really none of your business.” Regina stated harshly.</p>
<p>“Okay. Sorry.” Emma nod, pulling away, turning on her side. </p>
<p>“You act like a child.” Regina shook her head with a smile.</p>
<p>“I won’t be here in the morning don’t worry.” Emma answered. </p>
<p>“You are such a little brat.” Regina laughed, and wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist, pulling her to her chest. “Come here you idiot.” She whispered into her ear. “If you leave in the morning without a word I swear I will haunt you down.” She husked. </p>
<p>Emma was overly confused by this woman, but she still smiled at her comment.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Your Majesty.” She whispered into the dark after Regina turned off the lights.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Emma.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>